Black Ice
by Gapri
Summary: El estaba cansado de las molestias que revoloteaban en su cabeza, cansado de que Pitch fuera tan brusco con el, harto de todo, pero esta vez no dejaría que Pitch y ellos le siguieran molestando ¿Jack se volvió malvado? O ¿En el fondo Jack siempre fue malvado? ¿Es todo resultado de las circunstancias o de los juegos mentales de Pitch? Finalizado Muerte de personajes pésimo sumary
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente! ¡Adivinen otra historia corta!

Esta vez es de pichxjack algunas imágenes me inspiraron, pondría link´s pero ya no recuerdo de donde las saque

Nota 1: aquí bunnymund es como originalmente es, ya saben un conejo australiano de casi dos metros con apariencia de ¿canguro?

Nota 2: no esperen mucha felicidad de esto que serán solo 4 capítulos (Este cuenta como uno)

Esto no me pertenece muy tristemente para el pesar de todos a nadie nos pertenece solo a sus dueños

* * *

_**~Prologo~**_

Estaba cansado de esperar, de no hacer nada, ¿Qué se creían ellos? Pero ahora sería diferente, esta vez no perdería, no, esta vez si perdía no se iría solo, pero solo necesitaba que "lo derrotaran" así solo tendría que ver como su "nueva adquisición" les destruiría

-¡nunca te cansas verdad pich!-le grito el alvino pero el solo pudo sonreír

-oh Jack, Jack, Jack no tienes idea-dijo mirando como el chico se le acercaba para poder golpearle, ¿Qué tan fácil sería? Con el chico solo podría hacer lo que quisiera y había mucho que quería hacerle

Fingió esforzarse, pronto llego el molesto conejo, pero no había problema si había espectadores, pronto se encontraba peleando "a muerte" con casi todos los guardianes, pronto, solo un poco mas

-¡Jack cuidado!-el grito de tooth hiso que todos miraran a Jack, pero de eso ya era tarde

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido al verse envuelto en aquella arena negra

-oh Jack no escaparas esta vez-sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes, esta vez no iba a escaparse, no esta vez sería solo de él, así debía ser, ese chiquillo debía y era suyo desde hace más tiempo de lo que llevaba siendo Jack frost, ese chiquillo ya era completamente suyo.

* * *

Un prólogo muy chiquito no sé cómo he sido capaz de escribir algo tan cortito

**Review para que Jack llegue a salvarse (¿?)**

**Review para que esto continúe y vallamos a lo interesante**

**¡Review para que pueda estar en la computadora aunque sea para subir y escribir!**


	2. Chapter 2 El Comienzo

¡Hola gente! ¡Adivinen pronto terminara mi castigo!

**GRACIAS A SUS REVIEW**, Oh Revo ¿Qué seria yo sin ellos? Rodaba de la alegría al verlos, mas no entiendo porque dicen que me sobre emociono muy fácil, gente normal puf

Nota 1: aquí bunnymund es como originalmente es, ya saben un conejo australiano de casi dos metros con apariencia de ¿canguro?

Nota 2: no esperen mucha felicidad de esto que serán solo 4 capítulos, solo les quedan 2 capítulos XD

Esto no me pertenece muy tristemente para el pesar de todos a nadie nos pertenece solo a sus dueños

* * *

**Capitulo 1 El comienzo**

Estaba harto, quería venganza, si eso es lo que obviamente quería, mas sobre el pequeño traidor, porque eso era, un traidor.

Desde la primera vez que supo de su existencia, vio algo en él, había algo en ese chiquillo inexperto que despertaba algo dentro de él, no sabía si era porque adoraba que el chico estuviera lleno de temores, aun ahora eso se mantenía, le gustaba ver esa sonrisa alegre, una sonrisa que se borraba cuando al final del día, al final de los juegos, solo quedaba el, olvidado sin ser visto por alguien, si tal vez era eso, quizás era que le divertía ver como el chico se convencía de que todo estaría bien, aunque el hombre de la luna nunca le respondería, no, así era el, lo pensó otro poco y pareció encontrar la respuesta, su poder.

Jack Frost tenía un gran poder que era total control sobre el invierno. El invierno tenía dos caras, en el día la gente podía divertirse, pero en la noche era otra historia, la temperatura baja más, la nieve caer sin compasión alguna, ajena al dolor de alguien, ajena al frio que pueda sentir un humano que no tiene alguna fuente de calor, el invierno era un asesino, Jack era un asesino silencioso y hermoso.

Por esa razón, si esa era la razón, del porque le interesaba tanto el chico, esa era la razón, ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto? Jack era un asesino con actitud infantil, eso era y no dejaría de serlo. _El _ tenía ese potencial, ese poder, un diamante en bruto, uno que jugaba a ser un niño bueno, eso era Jack para el

Un niño peligroso jugando a ser bueno, a que no se da cuenta que el frio puede matar, diciéndose que los humanos son listos y pueden encontrar formas de mantenerse a salvo, que todos aman el invierno, que nadie puede odiar algo tan _divertido_, que todos van a jugar con él, que no le hace daño a alguien que no ha sido el causante de muchas muertes, que no ha matado a alguien.

_**-Iluso, iluso y tierno Jack**-_sonrió con malicia, perdonaría al chico por su atrevimiento por su traición, lo perdonaría.

Olvidaría que Jack se mentía a si mismo de esa manera tan terca, que estaba con esos estúpidos jugando a salvar el mundo, olvidaría eso, se lo perdonaría y lo aria abrir los ojos a la realidad, si no quería entender que ellos eran iguales bueno con sus propias manos le quitaría esa venda de los ojos, le aria ver que la gente no ama el invierno, _que no lo aman, que no lo esperan, que ruegan a que se valla que le temen._

Las pesadillas y el frio van de la mano, los sueños horribles, las angustias, el dolor, la tristeza van junto a esa sensación de falta de calidez, con ese frio que puede ser la soledad, la oscuridad, ellos debían estar juntos. ¡Todos lo sabían! Pero ¡¿Por qué Jack no quería ver la verdad?!

Se calmó, estaba comenzando a alterarse, debía pensar ¿Cómo quitarle la venda de los ojos a Jack? ¿Cómo hacer para que al fin pudiera ver que ellos eran iguales, odiados, repudiados, invisibles y poderosos? Golpeteo con los dedos la mesa, tenía que pensar ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?!

**-**_**¡maldición!, ¡¿Cómo?!**-_arrogo la mesa, golpeo el suelo furioso con su pie-¡vamos se me tiene que ocurrir!-miro hacia otra parte de la cueva, la arena negra y como una gota de agua caía del techo, una gota simple de agua que se volvía lentamente negra y seguía con su camino, no supo porque le dio tanta importancia a las estresantes goteras con las que vivía-_**¡ESO ES!**_

La idea llego a su mente, como un rayo que iluminaba una tormenta, la solución estaba allí, siempre estuvo allí ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?! ¡La respuesta estuvo allí todo el jodido tiempo! Incluso mucho antes de la mera existencia de Jack

**-**_**ya verán ¡ya lo verán!**-_comenzó a reír, comenzó a celebrar, incluso se golpeó la cabeza por no a verse dado cuenta de la respuesta, pero no paro de reír, no, siguió así un largo rato, casi pudiendo ver el rostro de los demás idiotas molestos al ver como él y Jack unían fuerzas, su risa lleno cada lugar de su peculiar hogar, el eco de su risa retumbo, pero no importaba su propia soledad, ni el estresante sonido de las goteras, aunque fueran ellas quienes le habían hecho ver lo obvio, no importaban porque pronto habría otra risa, pronto estaría su risa y la de Jack planeando como llenar el mundo de oscuridad y frio-**¡_ya lo veras Jack frost! ¡Te quitare esa molesta venda de tus ojos yo mismo!_**

* * *

¿Cuál abra sido la idea de pich? ¿Alguien lo sospecha?

Intente quitar todos los errores que mi Word y yo vimos perdón si aún quedan

Vuelvo a decir ¿Cómo demonios le hago para escribir algo tan corto?

**Review para que Pich porque al fin vio su obvia respuesta (¿?)**

**Review para que esto continúe y vallamos a lo interesante**

**¡Review para que pueda estar en la computadora aunque sea para subir y escribir!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ese Día

¡Hola gente! ¡Adivinen ya soy libre!

Nota 1: aquí bunnymund es como originalmente es, ya saben un conejo australiano de casi dos metros con apariencia de ¿canguro?

Nota 2: no esperen mucha felicidad de esto que serán solo 4 capítulos (Este cuenta como uno)

Ya solo queda un capitulo ¿pueden creerlo? Incluso conforme escribía quería combinar los últimos dos capítulos pero aun quiero escribir el otro por separado así que solo les queda un capitulo gente

**Lo que dicen los personajes**

_Lo que piensan los personas_

Esto no me pertenece muy tristemente para el pesar de todos a nadie nos pertenece solo a sus dueños

* * *

Capítulo 2 Ese día

Ese día por fin ganaría, si, ganaría, se quedaría con Jack, peleaba como nunca lo había hecho, con sana diversión, se sentía tan poderoso en ese momento, solo tenía que preparar el escenario, pronto su plan entraría en acción

**-¡nunca te cansas verdad pich**!-le grito el alvino pero el solo pudo sonreír

**-oh Jack, Jack, Jack no tienes idea**-dijo mirando como el chico se le acercaba para poder golpearle, ¿Qué tan fácil sería? Con el chico solo podría hacer lo que quisiera y había mucho que quería hacerle

Fingió esforzarse, pronto llego el molesto conejo, pero no había problema si había espectadores, pronto se encontraba peleando "a muerte" con casi todos los guardianes, pronto, solo un poco mas

**-¡Jack cuidado!-**el grito de tooth hiso que todos miraran a Jack, pero de eso ya era tarde

**-¿Qué?-**exclamo sorprendido al verse envuelto en aquella arena negra

**-oh Jack no escaparas esta vez**-sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes, esta vez no iba a escaparse, no esta vez sería solo de él, así debía ser, ese chiquillo debía y era suyo desde hace más tiempo de lo que llevaba siendo Jack frost, ese chiquillo ya era completamente suyo

**-maldito**-le grito otro de los molestos "guardianes" pero el solo miraba como la esfera de arena se había más pequeña, como el hielo era lo único que salía,

_Vamos sal de una vez Jack, vamos, vamos más de prisa_

Pensó con ansias al ver como el pequeño guardián apenas si pudo salir de su arena, sonrió como un crio, sonrió al ver como el alvino se desvanecía, como la arena ahora congelada, porque esta vez practico su truco nuevo, por fuera solo era una esfera de arena, por dentro era diferente, la arena por dentro parecía una especie de brea

**-¡Jack!-**allí iba toothania tomando al muchacho como si fuera su madre

**-nos veremos**-se despidió el desapareciendo, dejando perplejos a los guardianes, pero ese era el chiste, ocultarse en la oscuridad para ver el daño que había causado

Solo tenía que esperar, ya mucho menos que antes, casi podía contar los segundos

_Ven a mi Jack_

* * *

Lo miraba a todas horas, desde la oscuridad, debajo de la cama ¿Quién lo descubriría? Era el truco más tonto del mundo, por eso mismo ninguno de esos estúpidos guardianes lo encontraría porque era el plan más tonto que nadie esperaría eso, le hacía sentir como en sus años de juventud.

_¿Lo ve? No eres como ellos_

Le hablo, sabía que el pequeño podía escuchar su voz en su cabeza, pero en ningún momento el otro le pidió que se detuviera, aun cuando era obviamente su voz, Jack frost nunca pidió que se detuviera y no sabía si estar feliz o no pero ya había pasado solo una semana y notaba con alegría como el otro dejaba de actuar como el niño bueno y tonto que no era

Le encantaba ver esa cara de confusión, como cuando tumbo por "accidente" una pila de juguetes del taller, le gustaba esa expresión, esa confusión, ese miedo, esa alegría del chico, le gustaba ver como por "impulso" empezaba a destrozar las cosas, como cuando dejó caer los papeles importantes en agua, como cuando tiro el regalo del conejo al suelo, como cuando golpeo como si de una mosca se tratara a una de las hadas molestas.

Si le gustaba esa expresión, esa confusión, ese brillo en los ojos azules mientras más destruía, poco a poco los impulsos se hacían más grandes, poco a poco las tormentas se hacían más peligrosas, poco a poco la sonrisa "divertida" era más una más similar a la de el mismo

**-están exagerando**-dijo el alvino divertido, le divertía esas expresiones-**estoy bien de verdad**

**-Jack has estado actuando extraño desde la pelea con pich**-le dijo tooth preocupada, más porque Jack los miraba extraño, como si se riera de ellos como si se burlara

**-¿Cómo explicas todos los desastres que has causado?-**le pregunto el conejo sintiéndose incomodo de como Jack los miraba

**-¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensan que lo hice apropósito?-**alzo una ceja mientras sonreía-**ya se los dije fue un accidente**

**-Jack no parece que hayan sido accidentes o torpeza**-le dijo de nuevo bunnymund

**-Jack algo te está afectando**-intento convencerle ahora Norte-**algo debió afectarte**

**-estoy bien-**les dijo sintiendo cierta molestia-**de hecho me siento mejor que nunca ¿saben?-**miro los rostros de su "familia" ahora que lo piensa ¿familia? No ellos no eran nada, solo compañeros, apenas si él sabía algo de ellos y ellos tampoco de el-**no actúen como si fueran mi familia**

**-Jack nosotros somos tu familia-**le dijo tooth aún más preocupada que antes

-**ustedes no son mi familia**-le contesto mirándola a los ojos, pero sonreía-¿**Cómo van a ser ustedes mi familia?**

**-Jack ¿Qué estás diciendo?-**le pregunto afligida, abrazando al chico que no correspondió el abrazo-**eres parte de nuestra familia**

**-tch suéltame ya**-se quejó mirando hacia otro lado

**-Jack** –le regaño aster, estaba enojado por el comportamiento del chico, como si fuera un adolescente rebelde**-¿Cómo le puedes decir eso a tooth?**

**-¿y tú quién eres para reclamarme algo?-**le contra-ataco después de alejar al hada de forma brusca casi tumbándola al suelo, pero meme fue más rápido y evito que cayera

**-Jack este no eres tu**-bramo Norte tomándole de los hombros sacudiéndolo como si así fuera capaz de hacerle volver en si**-tu nunca tratas así a tooth**

**-¡ya suéltame!**-se quejó gritando-¡**En verdad que son molestos!**-bramo queriendo alejarse pero aquel látigo dorado lo evito**-¡¿ahora tu meme?!-**le pregunto pero el pequeño hombrecito parecía también molesto, las imágenes de arena sobre su cabeza se movían muy rápido pero no se molestó en ningún momento tratar de entender que decía-**ya suéltame meme**

**-no Jack este no eres tu**-le dijo áster también tomándolo de la muñeca fuertemente-**algo está pasándote**

**-¡Lo que me pasa es que no me dejan en paz!**-les grito congelándole la pata al conejo y el látigo también se congelo y después se los quito de encima con un movimiento brusco**-¡ya denme un respiro maldición!**

**-Jack tranquilízate-l**e pidió tooth mas angustiada que al principio

**-¡Lo aria si dejaran de molestarme**!-le contesto mirándoles molesto

_Ellos no te aceptaran nunca por como realmente eres Jack_

**-¡lo vez! Tu no actúas así**-bramo de nuevo áster que aun a pesar de su pata congelada, seguía evitando que saliera huyendo

_¿Y cómo lo saben ellos Jack?_

_Si nunca han estado contigo_

**-¡no hables como si me conocieras!**-le contesto estaba molesto, ¿Por qué estaban acosándole con preguntas tontas? **-¡menos tú!**

_¿No crees que son hipócritas Jack?_

_¿No quieres hacer algo al respecto?_

**-Jack tan solo mírate**-le dijo Norte evitando que tooth se metiera o acercara a Jack y áster-**este no eres tu**

**-¡que hipócritas**!-les grito molesto, de nuevo otro látigo dorado lo tenía ahora flotando de cabeza**-¡meme bájame ya!-**se movió mas desesperado, el no entendía porque estaban haciéndole eso, ¿cambiado? Si el no sentía ningún cambio, él estaba mejor que nunca, puede que su cabello se oscureciera por lo de pich pero ¿solo porque su cabello blanco ahora se estaba volviendo negro hacían tal alboroto?, si tal vez aquellos accidentes habían sido apropósito, si pero él no sentía culpa, se divertía, le hiso sentir bien ver los rostros preocupados ¿Qué tenía eso de malo**?-¡que ya!**

Él se quedó viendo como mudo espectador desde su escondite como los guardianes peleaban entre sí en el taller de norte, como la pelea se intensificaba, como el conejo sobre desarrollado peleaba con Jack, miraba con una ancha sonrisa como su "compañero" intentaba tranquilizaros, separarlos pues se estaban golpeando, como North evitaba que toothania se acercara para protegerla de los golpes, todo eso era realmente entretenido mejor que el miedo de los niños.

Escuchar las suplicas del hada de los dientes que lloraba para que sus dos amigos se detuvieran, el silencioso intento de sandman para separarles, los gritos frustrados de North, los vanos intentos de bunnymund para hacer entrar en razón a Jack y los hermosos reclamos de Jack. Los gritos de Jack que destilaban ira, los reclamos de Jack que no eran contestados porque eran verdad.

_Dime Jack _

_¿No estás cansado de su juego de la casita?_

Sandman había logrado atrapar a Jack y áster se había detenido solo, pero Jack se removía, se negaba a ser atrapado, de seguir de esa manera.

**-Jack de verdad algo está mal contigo**-le dijo áster preocupado, apenas había sido consiente de todo el daño que ellos le habían causado al pequeño, nunca pensó que Jack pudiera tener tanto resentimiento guardado por las cosas que el en especial le había hecho en esos 300 años, pero más que nada le preocupaba ese brillo en los ojos azules, que ahora solo le miraban con frialdad y rencor

**-es por culpa de ustedes**-le contesto Jack ¿Por qué estaban haciéndole eso? No se iba a rendir, no, eso simplemente no se quedaría así

_¿Por qué no terminas con ellos de una vez?_

**-vamos a ayudarte Jack**-le dijo Norte

**-YA TUVE SUFICIENTE**-grito liberándose de sadman, congelando todo, tomo su cayado y golpeo con toda su fuerza el suelo, entonces grandes cantidades de hielo vinieron desde abajo, destrozando todo el lugar, escucho los gritos de sus "amigos" escucho gritos de los yetis y eso le hiso sentirse mejor, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos noto como había destruido el lugar.

Había grandes picas de hielo atravesándolo todo, algunas venían desde el suelo otras desde el techo, todo era hielo, como a él le gustaba, no había ya ruido, ya no había estática que le hiciera doler la cabeza, todo finalmente se había calmado, se dejó caer al suelo con alivio, sonriendo con calma, ya no sentía esa sensación molesta

**-¿Lo ve Jack?-**apareció en escena mirando con alegría y hasta orgullo, como el pequeño de ojos azules había destruido todo el lugar, como incluso tal vez había quizás y con suerte matado a otro de los guardianes pues había unas picas con sangre en las puntas**-tú no eres como ellos **

**-pich ¿tú que haces aquí?-**le pregunto poniéndose alerta casi rio por esa reacción infantil

**-lo sabía tú eres el culpable de todo esto**-dijo áster saliendo de entre algunas picas de hielo, herido en un costado

**-¿Qué le hiciste a Jack?-**dijo tooth volando por encima de ellos

**-¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo para divertirnos Jack?-**le pregunto al alvino que lo miro, esos ojos azules mirándole fijamente solo lograban emocionarle mas

**-¿Qué?-**le pregunto algo sorprendido como el rey de las pesadillas estaba abrazándole, usando su cabeza para recargar su barbilla, pero eso extrañamente no se sentía mal

_**-ven a mi Jack**_-le dijo y casi rio ante la reacción del menor, se había sonrojado, tenía las orejas rojas, pero asintió-entonces vámonos

**-¡NO! ¡JACK!-**tooth había gritado intentando alejar a pich de Jack pero entonces de nuevo la arena negra había aparecido y áster fue más rápido evitando que ella también quedara atrapada en aquella arena

**-adiós canguro**-se despidió del conejo sonriéndole mientras la arena volvía a cubrirle

Eso fue quizás lo más desconcertante que había visto áster, la sonrisa de Jack, el tono de ese "adiós canguro" como si de un niño pequeño se hubiera tratado, con una sonrisa torcida, mirándole directamente a los ojos como queriendo atravesarle el alma y entonces la arena negra, junto con pich y Jack…se esfumo

* * *

Lo besaba con salvajismo sin darle tiempo de respirar, sentía las uñas del alvino clavarse en su piel en un vano intento de que bajara la intensidad, paseaba sus manos bruscamente por sobre la piel de nieve que se derretía ante su tacto, mordió el labio haciéndole sangrar de nuevo, le gustaba hacer eso, morderle los labios a Jack para que la sangre de este se combinará con la saliva mientras se besaban, le gustaba ese sabor metálico y frio, los quejos y gemidos. Le gustaba ver como arqueaba la espalda de manera repentina, ver cómo incluso congelaba la sabana que sujetaba con sus manos, las lágrimas por la mezcla de enorme dolor y placer, le volvía loco la mirada desenfocada, perdida de color azul.

Porque desde ese día Jack frost le pertenecía a él, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, destrozarle el cuerpo con su salvajismo en la cama, jugar con la mente del chico, hacer que este se hiciera dependiente a él, que provocara las más crueles tormentas que dejaban a muchos sin vida, que hacia sufrir a la gente, desde ese día Jack le pertenecía y nada cambiaria eso.

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo

¿Jack se volvió malvado? O ¿En el fondo Jack siempre fue malvado?

Lo que se, es que Pich le ha lavado el cerebro :P y que bien se lo lavo

**Review para que los demás descubran como le lavaron el cerebro a Jack**

**Review para que esto continúe y vallamos al final**

**¡Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 La Paz De Jack

Mina-san tanto sin aparecerme ;O; últimamente (bueno realmente desde mucho) mi inspiración tomo las vacaciones mas largas y aun no vuelve del todo pero hoy me ha llegado para terminar este fic ya tengo que actualizar de verdad

Al principio no sabía cómo terminarlo ¡no sabía a quién debía matar! (creo que lo pensé muy feliz)

Nota 1: aquí bunnymund es como originalmente es, ya saben un conejo australiano de casi dos metros con apariencia de ¿canguro?

Nota 2: no esperen mucha felicidad de esto que serán solo 4 capítulos, este es el fin (que dramático sonó aquello) **no hay final feliz**

**Lo que dicen los personajes**

_Lo que piensan los personajes o las voces de los recuerdos de Jack_

_**Lo que piensa "Jack" **_

Esto no me pertenece muy tristemente para el pesar de todos a nadie nos pertenece solo a sus dueños

* * *

Capítulo 3 La Paz de Jack

Pov Áster

Había pasado algún tiempo ¿70? O ¿90? Quizás incluso más de 100 años después de aquel día, estaba seguro que encontrar a Jack se volvió casi una obsesión para ellos, ellos querían tener de nuevo a Jack, aun cuando estuvieron juntos poco tiempo realmente ellos querían a Jack era parte de ellos aunque este se haya ido en contra de su voluntad.

El frio desde aquel entonces se hizo más fuerte, cada año parecía que hacía más frio que el anterior, la temperatura descendía demasiado rápido.

Todos nos vimos afectados, las hadas de tooth no pueden volar y reunir dientes con el fuerte frio, no puede hacer su trabajo, irónicamente meme tiene más trabajo, con el frio la gente duerme más y más. Note intenta mantener algo bueno del invierno, yo también me veo afecto, demasiado frio hace que los humanos tengan menos fe en la primavera porque esta tarda demasiado en llegar en algunas partes, tarda más.

Aun así no pierdo la fe, sé que encontraremos a Jack y solucionaremos esto, sé que esto aún se puede solucionar, pich aún no ha ganado la guerra, es solo que nuestro contraataque está retrasado

Mi fe se restauró un día, al igual que la fe de los demás, un día pareció brillar más.

Porque vimos a Jack, porque por fin lo encontramos, estaba jugando solo, en medio del bosque

Nosotros que siempre lo buscábamos finalmente lo habíamos encontrado…pero…no salió como queríamos, el no parecía recordarnos, eso pensábamos al principio, pero después nos reclamó de las cosas del pasado, parecía confundido.

Como si una parte de él nos recordara y otra parte de él no, como si nos estuviera olvidando, pero antes de que pudiéramos hacerle recordar lo que había pasado, la tierra se lo trago, literalmente se lo trago, pero sabíamos que el culpable era pich evitando que Jack nos recordara, pero ahora que sabíamos que había esperanza para que nos recordara y volviera a ser el mismo pusimos el plan en marcha.

Perseguirlo y obligarle a recordar, decirle las cosas del pasado para que recordara…ese era el plan que teníamos

Pov Jack

Porque, porque, porque, ¿porque no se detienen? Ese grupo de "guardianes" no me deja en paz, a donde quiera que vaya, ellos parecen estar allí, diciéndome cosas que hacen que me duela la cabeza, un dolor insoportable de cabeza.

**-si tanto te molestan Jack**-empezó a decirme pitch de nuevo aburrido de mi misma queja**-¿Por qué no los matas?**

**-¿matar?**-pregunte esta vez me había dicho algo diferente a lo usual

**-me estas cansando con que no te dejan en paz, entonces si tanto te molestan ¿Por qué los dejas molestarte?-**me pregunto extendiéndome la mano, como siempre yo hice caso, tome su mano sentándome en sus piernas-**si realmente te molesta ¿Por qué no los matas? Así entonces dejarían de molestarte**

**-….es cierto Pitch**-le bese animado ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?, no, ¿Por qué descarte la idea antes? Si fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ¿Por qué la descarte?

Pero no quise pensar más en eso o el dolor de cabeza volvería, aunque realmente no hubiera sido capaz de pensar en eso, porque pitch está de nuevo encimado en mí.

Tiene la mala costumbre de morderme el labio para sacarme sangre, por más que le digo que es una molestia que haga eso, solo me suelta un "tch deja de quejarte" pero ya a estas alturas me da igual porque igual sé que lo va a hacer, me tumba al suelo de la nada y se pone encima mío, me besa con brusquedad abriendo más la herida de mi labio pero yo no me quejo

_Oye Jack, ¿quieres galletas?_

De nuevo allí están ellos, de nuevo en mi mente, sus molestas voces, haciéndome sentir mal, me enoja y tomo de los cabellos de la nuca a Pitch para besarlo, quiero quitarme esta sensación quiero que se valla. Él no se molesta, solo se apresura más en quitarme mi sudadera para morderme el cuello, clavar sus dientes y dejar otra marca, en mis hombros también en todas partes donde sea capaz de morderme lo hace.

_¿Lo ves? _

_¡No te parece realmente hermoso este diente de leche!_

Que se detengan, no quiero escuchar sus voces mientras lo hago con pitch, ya tengo suficiente con que él vaya lento apropósito, para que le ruegue por mas, quiero que mi mente se nuble para no escucharlos jamás

**-cada vez te pones más necesitado**-se burla de mi

**-de-deja de hacerlo tan lento**-le reclamo molesto

Por fin el maldito me hace caso, mueve su mano más rápido sobre mi miembro, por fin dándome el placer que necesito para que las voces se vayan, hago la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando por fin.

Porque no me queda de otra, no puedo dormir sin que ellos aparezcan en mi cabeza o las pesadillas de pich que se aprovechan de mí, es frustrante, es molesto, estoy harto, quiero que las voces se callen de una vez, quiero dejar de ver a ese enano amarillo y su arena en forma de delfín, quiero dejar de pasar por las casa para ver a los niños tontos a los que le faltan dientes como si esperara algo, quiero dejar de esperar a ver a un conejo sobre desarrollado y a ese gordinflón rojo en los escaparates de las ciudades.

**-¿quieres que entre más Jack?-**me pregunta haciéndome volver al mundo un poco, arde, duele, pero después de un tiempo me he acostumbrado al dolor cuando el entra de manera brusca de la nada pero pedirle delicadeza es demasiado absurdo, porque no va a escucharme

**-igual lo vas a hacer-**le digo apenas

**-tienes razón pequeño Jack**-se ríe, me muestra su sonrisa con dientes afilados mientras arremete contra mi interior

**-¡Ah!-**suelto un gemido de dolor, no tengo nada de lo que sujetarme, solo hundo mis manos en la tierra, aplastándola, tratando de no encajar mis uñas en la palma de mis manos, se ríe de mí, se burla de mi

_¿Estás bien frostbite? _

No, no estoy bien, nunca estoy bien, me estoy volviendo loco, siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, no lo soporto, si esto continua así yo

**-¿te gusta Jack? ¿Te gusta?-**me pregunta mientras entra más en mí, el dolor se va apagando y él sabe que mis gemidos ya no hay tanto dolor

**-si-**contesto

Una vez que el dolor se va mi mente se nubla, no escucho sus molestas voces, muy apenas escucho la de Pitch muy apenas escucho mis propios pensamientos. Dejo que El haga lo que quiera conmigo, porque al fin mi mente se nubla, al fin mi mente se nubla por el dolor que se transforma en placer, mis gemidos solo se hacen más altos, mis ruegos se hacen más altos, quiero que continúe, no me importa si se burla de mí, no me importa si hace que mi orgullo quede por el suelo al pedirme que le ruegue de manera específica lo que quiero que haga

**-con tu linda y sucia boca Jack dime ¿Qué quieres que haga?**

Si, la pregunta de siempre

**-métela de nuevo**

Con mi respuesta de siempre

**-como quieras**

Y su respuesta de siempre, para después hacer que me arrepienta de a ver dicho algo como eso, haciéndome gritar, rogar a que se detenga un poco, porque cuando continua, lo hace sin darme tiempo para reponerme, lo hace hasta que mi garganta me duele de gritar a que continúe y se detenga, no le importa si ya no puedo más, si me desmayo o no, hasta que realmente se quede satisfecho dejara mi cuerpo en paz

_Meme siempre te sigue el juego ¿verdad Jack?_

Quiero que se detenga…las molestas voces, el odiosos pich, quiero que se detenga…

Pero aun así no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar a pich porque no tengo nada más, los humanos no me ven, me traspasan, nadie me ve y a nadie le importo realmente. Ellos solo tienen interés en mí para vengarse de pich y para el solo soy su juguete…

Despierto en el suelo, apenas cubierto por una de las sabanas que tenemos aquí abajo, me duele el cuerpo, me duele todo, me siento sucio y pegajoso, me molesta, todo me molesta

_**Entonces ¿Por qué no terminas con todo de una vez?**_

Esta vez la voz era diferente, era de alguna forma parecida a la mía…pero tenía razón…si los quito a ellos y a pich…ya nada sería molesto…ya nada sería molesto

* * *

Pov normal

No era un plan realmente, solo fue improvisando sobre la marcha, creando su propio "mundo" usando a pich para que los humanos pudieran verlo, usando el poder de las pesadillas para entrar en la gente de los humanos

Entonces la gente podría verlo, dejo de hacer tantas nevadas que lo destruían todo, para así ganarse la confianza de las personas, sin dejar que pich se diera cuenta, sin cruzar una palabra con los otros

**-solo un poco más**-se dijo pasando sus dedos por su cabello gris, sonrió mordiéndose las uñas riendo casi en un susurro-**solo un poco mas**

* * *

**-Jack se está deteniendo**-dijo tooth al ver que el frio no era tanto como lo había sido aquellos años-**está funcionando **

**-es cierto tooth**-celebro con ella el conejo

**-parece que este año no vamos a congelarnos**-suspiro aliviado el ruso que miro a sus amigos, a su familia, noto que meme no parecía tan feliz**-¿Qué pasa meme?**

El hombrecito tenía una expresión de preocupación, pero negó con la cabeza

**-animo meme**-le revolvió el cabello el conejo de pascua-**al fin una buena señal**

**-¿porque no has congelado todo?-**le pregunto al albino

* * *

**-me estoy enfermando por tu culpa**-le reprocho

**-¿por mi culpa?-**encaro indignado

**-eres un animal**-le dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado-**dejas mi cuerpo hecho un desastre**

**-tch **

* * *

**-Jack**-le llamo el conejo al verlo, tenia de nuevo su sudadera azul y estaba haciendo unos muñecos de nieve-**Jack**

**-ah Bunny-**se giró para verlo sonriéndole**-¿Qué haces por aquí? Si odias que se te congelen las patas**

El rostro del australiano era un poema, estaba sorprendido, era como si su compañero y mejor amigo hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo

**-oye canguro ¿Por qué tan cayado? ¿La marmota te comió la lengua?-**le dijo lanzándole una bola de nieve que al fin le hiso despertar de su ensoñación

**-algo así Jack**-le dijo

**-Solo tengo que jugar un poco más… ¿Cómo antes? No lo sé pero…se siente familiar se siente muy familiar **

**-¡claro que se siente familiar!-**le dijo el otro acercándosele más-**ese maldito solo te lavo el cerebro**

**-si…-**dijo desviando la mirada un poco queriendo dar un paso hacia el conejo, pero entonces la arena negra le sujeto el pie

**-¡Jack!**

**-esta vez no pitch**-dijo congelando la arena negra zafando su pie

Pov Jack

Allí estaba de nuevo pitch fastidiándome, pero esta vez será diferente

**-¿Qué crees que haces Jack?-**me pregunto

**-¿Qué parece que hago?**-le conteste molesto

Esta vez sería diferente, ya no iba a seguir _**molestando**_, pero tanto tiempo junto a él me hiso darme cuenta que

**-vámonos de una vez Jack **

**-no, yo creo que no**-le dije mientras le daba con mi cayado un golpe al árbol que tenía alado, nada del otro mundo en mis rabietas pero, esta vez sería diferente. Porque _**ellos no se lo esperan**_

_**Porque las voces se deben de ir**_

_Pov normal _

**-áster**-le llamo tooth, llevaban tiempo buscándolo-**Norte no parece estar por aquí**

**-tiene que estar por aquí tooth**-le dijo norte, estaba preocupado**-¡creo que veo algo!-**le señalo más hacia el oeste

Los tres se acercaron volando, hacia una parte que parecía estar más congelada, donde solo nevaba en ese punto, picas de hielo que eran casi del tamaño de los pinos

Norte bajo del trineo mientras meme y tooth miraban las picas y el desastre, algunos árboles que parecían a ver sido cortados en medio de la batalla, arena negra a medio congelar en algunos

**-no parece que áster este por aquí-**comento tooth

**-si…parece más como si Jack se hubiese enfrentado a Pitch**-respondió norte al ver que no había señales de su amigo**-¿has encontrado algo meme?-**le pregunto a su amigo que se había quedado mirando una pica en especial, señalándola

**-¿Qué pasa meme?-**tooth se acercó a donde estaba el hombrecito dorado-**Pitch…**-se quedó sorprendida-**Note, ¡Jack le gano a pitch!-**le dijo apresurada señalado aquel enorme pedazo de hielo

**-¿Qué?-**fue hacia donde sus amigos y compañeros estaban, se sorprendió al ver a su enemigo, a pitch, congelado en el hielo, pero parecía más si lo miraba bien que el hielo había salido de su pecho, tenía un hueco en el pecho de donde salía el hielo-**Jack realmente le gano a pitch…**

Hubo un momento de silencio como si intentaran asimilarlo, después norte soltó un grito y se rio

**-¡recuperamos a Jack!-**soltó

**-¿norte?-**le pregunto confundida quizás aun en shock el hada de los dientes

**-áster debe de estar bien**-le aseguro a sus amigos aunque meme no parecía tan convencido, como si el también presintiera algo malo y es que ni el mismo estaba tranquilo-**de seguro ya se nos adelantó y está ayudando a Jack**

**-si… ¡sí!-**dijo un poco más animada**-¡hay que buscarlos!-**rio algo nerviosa y es que se podía notar que ninguno estaba realmente convencido de que sus amigos estuvieran bien

Caminaron llamándolos, mirando entre los alrededores por si alguno estaba herido o inconsciente

**-¡Jack!**

**-¡Áster**! –Grito norte **-¡meme! ¿Cómo se ven las cosas desde arriba?-**le pregunto, pues el otro estaba mirando desde arriba, lo suficientemente alto como para distinguir cualquier cosa en el suelo o a distancia

El otro en cambio negó con la cabeza mientras unas claras imágenes de arena se formaban, dándole a entender al de barba que no había rastros

**-¡bueno sigue buscando!**

Se fueron más adentro en el desastre que había en aquella parte olvidada del bosque

**-oye norte**-le hablo tooth

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vez algo?-**le pregunto asomándose a verla por entre unos arboles

**-no… pero… ¿no escuchas algo?-**le pregunto, no sabía si ya estaba escuchando cosas que no existían pero algo escuchaban

**-¿algo?-**pregunto y entonces presto atención, era cierto que no había mucho ruido en el bosque y que cualquier sonido podría escucharse cerca cuando en realidad estaba lejos, pero entonces escucho algo, como si alguien tarareara alegremente-**si…lo escucho**

* * *

_**Finalmente las voces se fueron **_

_**Finalmente ya no hay nada molesto**_

Estaba recostado en uno de los árboles que había caído a medias, en la perfecta inclinación para hacerle el sitio perfecto, tenía sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada, ya estaba más calmado, por fin tenia paz, por fin después de tanto estrés, quizás ahora podría dormir con más tranquilidad

**-al fin ya no hay nada que sea molesto**-dijo cerrando los ojos, no le importaba si su brazo estaba algo herido, los rasguños o los recientes calambres ni la sangre en su ropa

Flash back

**-¡se terminó Pitch!-**le grito mientras le golpeaba con su cayado

**-¡ya verás ahora!-**le dijo molesto evitando que el albino lograra hacerle daño con aquel simple palo de madera, evito que este le golpeara-**aun eres muy débil Jack**

**-¿así?**-sonrió, poniéndole más fuerza haciendo que la punta del cayado traspasara la mano y el pecho del rey de las pesadillas, que se quedó sorprendido**-¿Qué piensas ahora?-**dejo que el hielo saliera con más fuerza, congelando la mano del otro

**-esto no**

**-¿no va a detenerte?-**completo-**yo creo que si**

**-pero tú, tú no puedes hacer esto-**le reclamo, asustado, increíblemente estaba asustado de la sonrisa del otro-tu eres igual que yo Jack-comenzó a decir algo desesperado, no podía zafarse

**-¡ahora quien es el débil!-**se rio, mirando la arena negra que intentaba contra su hielo, pero no podría _**no esta vez**_.

**-¡NO!-**grito, no iba a dejar que el otro le ganara, no ese débil chico que debía agradecerle, su arena tomo algo de ventaja pero aun así su brazo derecho estaba hecho hielo, sonrió pues estaba ganando, pero su sonrisa de borro al ver la calma de Jack, quien solo hizo más presión en la madera haciendo que más hielo saliera

**-que patético**-le dijo quitando por fin su cayado, mirando cómo había quedado el otro, se puso en jarras mirándole-**te queda muy bien esa expresión**-se burló golpeando con el dedo la superficie del hielo-**rey de las pesadillas**-se rio, resonó en todo el bosque

**-¡Jack!-**logro alcanzarlo por fin, pero se asustó, esa risa no era de Jack no podía ser de Jack

**-¿te gusta?-**se giró para verlo, estando orgulloso de su "obra maestra"-**al fin dejara de molestarme-**suspiro aliviado

**-lo… ¿lo mataste?-**pregunto confundido

**-eh sí creo que se ve muy obvio**-señalo con calma

_**Porque, porque, porque, porque**_

_**¿Las voces no se van?**_

Fin Del flash back

**-¡Jack!-**le llamo alegre de por fin encontrarle, lo vio descansando en un árbol que estaba inclinado por no a ver podido caer bien-**Norte, Meme ¡encontré a Jack!**

**-¡Vamos meme!**-le apuro norte mientras iban a donde escucharon la voz de toothania

**-¡AH!-**grito al ver a su amigo, Muerto, Áster estaba muerto, clavado en unos de los lados del árbol donde Jack descansaba ignorándola, pues seguía tarareando

**-¡¿Qué pasa?!-**llegaron Norte y Meme por fin**-¡¿Áster?!**

**-¿as-áster?-**se cubrió la boca con las manos después de intentar tocarle pero no tuvo el valor, sabía que estaba muerto, había demasiada sangre manchando la nieve, los pedazos filosos de hielo atravesando su cuerpo, ya sin vida, sin respirar, unos en el pecho, en los brazos, en las piernas, en casi todo el cuerpo, no había manera de que pudiera seguir con vida**-¿Por qué?-**se dejó caer al suelo llorando**-Jack ¿Por qué?**

Mas el otro no los miro, seguía tarareando con los ojos cerrados, ignoraba olímpicamente los llantos de su "amiga", las silenciosas lágrimas de meme que temblaba y Norte que seguía en shock sin creer que el chico hubiera sido capaz de hacer tal cosa

**-Por fin paz**-dijo abriendo los ojos mirando el cielo, tenía una sonrisa tranquila a pesar de que un lado de su ropa estuviera manchada de sangre, porque le importaba poco la sangre, igual no era suya, tenía un rasguño largo en su brazo pero fuera de eso estaba perfectamente, no, de hecho se encontraba perfectamente-**en perfecta paz al fin**

Se levantó pensando en que ya no había nada divertido estar allí, porque algo estaba perturbando su paz, un ruido lejano que empezaba a molestarle

**-JACK-**escucho su nombre con un marcado acento ruso-**JACK-**pero lo ignoro

**-JACK**-esta vez era un grito más desesperado, de una voz femenina-**JACK ¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO? ¿PORQUE LE HICISTE ESTO A ASTER?**

_**¿Aster?**_

Se detuvo confundido, no se había alejado mucho realmente, quizás unos 5 metros, vio entonces a una hada de plumaje de colores brillantes destacando el verde en sus plumas, llorando pero ¿Por qué lloraba? Vio a un hombre algo gordinflón con barba blanca y tatuajes en los brazos, pero ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión? También al pequeño hombre dorado llorando ¿Dorado?

**-porque Jack**-le pregunto ella de nuevo hipando en busca de una explicación

**-¿Qué?-**dijo confundido

**-porque lo mataste, porque Jack porque**

**-¿matar?**-sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, algo no estaba bien, de nuevo, entonces lo recordó

**-porque-**le volvio a preguntar el hada

**-porque su voz era molesta**-contesto con calma y noto las expresiones sorprendidas de los otros 3-**porque el hiso que esas voces me molestaran, su voz era molesta solo decidí callarlo **

Soltó simplemente para volver a caminar hacia adelante, escucho los llantos de la chica y los gritos en ruso que no se molestó en tratar de entender. Solamente camino recordando lo que había pasado

Flash back

**-Jack… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?-**le pregunto confundido, asustado de la calma-**¿Qué diablos te paso?**

**-¿no era enemigo tuyo también?-**pregunto borrando su sonrisa, serio

**-si pero**

**-¿pero qué?** –le miro haciendo que el conejo diera un pequeño paso hacia atrás

-**Jack tú no eres un Asesino**-le dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-**no sé lo que él te haya hecho pero…pero…tú no eres un asesino**

**-solo quería algo de Paz**-respondió justificándose-**estaba cansado de que me hiciera daño…cansado de todo**-le temblaban las manos, sujeto con fuerza su cayado, llevando su temblorosa mano a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza-**PERO LAS VOCES SIGUEN EN MI CABEZA**

**-¿las voces?-**pregunto con el ceño fruncido-**¿Qué voces?**

**-¡¿Cómo que cuales?! las suyas por supuesto**-le acuso

**-lo hice para que pudieras recordarnos**

**-¿Qué?**

**-le pedí al hombre de la luna que**-no completo la frase porque sintió un dolor en el hombro, bajo la mirada para ver porque sentía dolor y algo frio empapando su pelaje, hielo, un pedazo filoso de hielo

**-por tu culpa no puedo tener algo de paz-**le dijo molesto-**entonces si yo**

**-Jack espera**

**-Jack nada-**camino pisando con fuerza el suelo

**-Jack**-intento razonar con el pero la mirada molesta de Jack le decía que no iba a escucharlo y que lo más prudente era correr, correr antes de que Jack fuera a matarlo a él también

Lo persiguió, lanzándole más hielo

_**Que se detengan, que se detengan **_

Derribo un árbol para cerrarle el camino por un minuto, solo por un segundo, el enorme conejo se volteo y ataco, rápidamente para que las voces se detuvieran, porque le estaba doliendo la cabeza, le dolía que todas esas voces estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo

Después de tanto ruido tanto en el bosque por la pequeña persecución, por los gritos del conejo de pascua para detenerle, los gritos en su cabeza, después de que lo ataco, finalmente…todo quedo en silencio

**-al fin…paz**-soltó sin importarle que al estar tan cerca al momento de atacarle la sangre lo manchara, no le importo, ya todo se había calmado por fin, su corazón que no había dejado de latir tan frenéticamente, se estaba calmando, sintió el dolor del esfuerzo recién realizado, floto hasta un lado del árbol y se tumbó allí para descansar al fin un momento-**por fin mi mundo es perfecto**

Fin del flash back

Llego a un lago que estaba obviamente congelado, se recostó en el hielo mirando el cielo ahora nocturno, no había luna pues unas nubes grises la cubrían, podía distinguir algunas estrellas en el cielo mientras los pequeños copos de nueve caían, estaba feliz, ya no le dolía nada, ni la cabeza, ni el cuerpo, nada, ya nada le dolía.

_**-ya no están esas molestas voces ni Pitch**_-cerro los ojos con una sonrisa-_**Por fin paz**_

The End…

* * *

Bien...se nota que no se hacer finales...pero este era el mejor de todos los que había escrito

Una breve explicación (aunque no la siento necesaria, pero una amiga me sugirió que la pusiera)

Jack se estaba volviendo loco al escuchar las voces de los demás, pero en vez de recordar, como se supone que debía a ver pasado, le causaban dolor de cabeza y le "molestaban" después otra voz parecida a la suya, le hiso pensar en una forma de terminar con todo el dolor, si bunnymund no le hubiera dicho a Jack que él era el responsable de las voces en su cabeza, Jack no hubiera perdido la calma y no lo hubiera matado. Si se preguntan si Jack los recordó en algún momento, si, los recordó, pero asumió que todos esos recuerdos eran falsos y al final ya no reconoció a los otros y si Jack vivió en paz sin remordimiento alguno

Acepto pedradas, amenazas de muerte tomatazos ya saben lo típico después de un final así

**Review para que los demás superen la muerte de bunny**

**Review porque este es el final**

**¡Review si quieren gritarme por terminarlo así!**


End file.
